


a post war wedding

by eg1701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Misunderstandings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Percy and Oliver get married. Percy is, as always, a bit of a disaster (he hides it well).





	a post war wedding

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alive! i haven't posed anything in ages but i'm still alive and currently deep in harry potter obsession, so it's hopeful there will be more of these soon- i haven't forgotten lucy.
> 
> technically all my percy/oliver stuff takes place in the same universe but this could def be read separately.

Percy was almost positive that Oliver was planning on leaving him. He had a habit of going to the worse possible solution, but Oliver was keeping something from him, that he was sure of, and Percy figured that Oliver just couldn’t figure out how to do it. He was trying to find the right time to do it.  


He could, in theory, ask him about it, but Percy didn’t want to rush it. If Oliver was going to break up with him, Percy wanted to relish in the time that they had left, however long that was.  


They had tried. No one could say that they hadn’t tried. After the battle, they had done everything they could to make them work again, but evidently it wasn’t enough.  


It was a strange, to feel like you were watching your relationship fall apart, and not be able to do anything about it, because you thought things were going alright, great actually. They hadn’t been arguing beyond their usual little spats, but they had agreed long ago that they would always have those. Had Oliver decided that he didn’t want to put up with those anymore?  


“Perce?” Oliver asked, setting down the Prophet one morning in mid-August. It had been four months since Hogwarts, four months since they’d moved in together and tried to make it work again, “Come sit with me for a second.”  


Percy set down his tea on the counter and slid into the chair across from Oliver.  


Oliver smiled.  


Percy felt his heart skip a beat and then sink into his stomach.  


“You know I love you right?” Oliver asked.  


“You don’t have to do this,” Percy blurted out. He had planned on keeping his mouth shut, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen, “I understand. If you want to leave, you should just do it. I want you to be happy.”  


“What?” Oliver frowned, “What are you talking about?”  


“Isn’t that what you’ve been hiding? That you want to break up? I know that we said we’d try and I did try, but if you’d be happier with someone else I’m not going to stop you.”  


“Percy,” Oliver took his hand, “I’m not breaking up with you I’m trying to propose to you.”  


“Sorry?”  


Oliver chuckled, “I’m attempting to propose to you. I’ve been trying to do it for the past two weeks I just couldn’t find the right time and you keep interrupting me.”  


“Oh,” Percy nodded, “Do it again. I’ll shut up.”  


Oliver pressed a kiss to Percy’s hand, “Promise.”  


Percy nodded.  


“Like I was saying, you know I love you, and you know that I have for years. I know that we’ve only been back together for a little while, but the truth is I never want to not be with you. I don’t want to wait anymore to get married. I think that the battle proved that life really can change in a minute, and it’s stupid to wait any longer when that’s the case, so I’m asking if you’d marry me.”  


Oliver produced a ring, a silver band and held it up.  


“Of course I will,” Percy said, finding his voice again.  


Oliver slid the ring onto his finger, “I love you.”  


“I love you too.”  


“I’m glad you’re not breaking up with me,” Percy said.  


“Come here Perce.”  


“You know these chairs aren’t meant for two people,” Percy replied, getting up regardless, and letting Oliver pull him down onto his lap, “We’re going to break them one of these days.”  


“Good thing we can just fix them with magic right?”  


“Fair enough.”  


“I’m never leaving you,” Oliver said, “You’ll have to throw me out if you want me gone.”  


“I don’t want you gone of course,” Percy said, pressing a kiss to Oliver’s forehead, “I love you. I just assume the worst don’t I.”  


“You do.” Oliver nodded, “Good news is I’m used to it.”  


Percy drew a deep breath and smiled, “We’ll have to tell my family at dinner on Sunday.”  


****  


Percy had been making an effort to attend every family dinner he could. He knew that they all weren’t back to the way they had been, but maybe that was alright. He and his parents had had teary conversations enough to last a lifetime, he had lunch with his father at least twice a week at the Ministry, and he tried very much to be present in his siblings lives. He and George had spent half a day at the shop to see if financially, emotionally, and physically they could reopen before the holidays. He had shown up at Bill and Fluer’s with a very belated wedding present, and a sheepish apology for his absence at their wedding itself, and Fluer had kissed both his cheeks and thanked him, while Bill offered him a handshake and a smile.  


He had mentioned to his mother, briefly, that there was something he wanted to tell over dinner, that it was good news, not to worry. He glanced at Oliver, and he was sure his mother knew exactly what it was he was announcing.  


With Bill and Ron, Percy set up a large table in the yard, since it was still warm enough to eat outside without any charms to keep them comfortable.  
There was always an empty chair at the table, and Percy thought that might always be there. It would have been wrong somehow, to set up a family dinner and not leave a place for Fred. Maybe it was none of them mourning properly, but maybe it was all of them working towards moving on.  


After dinner, while the desserts made their way around, and everyone had low conversations, Oliver kept his hand on Percy’s knee. It was possible he didn’t even know he’d done it, but it was very comforting. Oliver and Charlie were discussing Quidditch (unsurprisingly), and across from him, Bill was regalling Ginny and Harry with a tale that was, in Percy’s opinion, probably over dramatized, but the parts he caught were entertaining.  


“Percy dear,” Molly said, probably worried she would tell if he didn’t, “Don’t you have something you want to say?”  


“Hey,” Ginny called down the table, “Perce wants to say something listen up.”  


“Thanks Ginny,” He said, sounding much more genuine than he meant, since he had wanted it to come out sarcastically, “All I wanted to say was that Oliver and I are engaged. We’re not getting married for a bit, but we’re going to, and we just wanted you to know.”  


There were congratulations down the table, and George, who was next to Percy, clapped him on the back.  


“Haven’t you been together for four months?” Ron asked.  


“Technically we got together seventh year,” Oliver pointed out, “We took a break.”  


“Oh,” he nodded, seemingly content with this answer, “Really?”  


“You were together while we were on the team and you didn’t say anything?” George asked, leaning over Percy, “You were snogging my brother the whole time? I bet all those NEWT study sessions were something else.”  


Percy felt himself go red, and Oliver let out a laugh.  


“They sure were,” Oliver replied, “But I was under strict orders not to tell you.”  


“Please not in front of my mother you two,” Percy muttered, taking a very long sip of his drink.  


***  


It had taken very little time to compile a guest list. Percy and Oliver’s families both, the old Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver’s current teammates, Penelope (and a date, if she wanted), Percy’s boss (“Of course I’m inviting him, there will be free food and drinks, and even if he doesn’t come, he’ll remember I invited him”), and Professor McGonagall, who, to their surprise, said she was looking forward to attending.  


The Burrow, it seemed, would host as many weddings as requested, and Percy and Oliver’s was no exception. The tents were put up, with less worry this time, about Death Eaters and the war and everything dark. Maybe a wedding was what was needed in some way.  


It had been quite a few hours since the reception had started, but it was still going strong.  


Percy had lost his tie shortly after the vows, and had long since peeled off his outer robe, but even so, his shirt was sticking to his back. He had also ended up on Oliver’s lap again. 

This seemed to be becoming a common occurrence.  


There were still plenty of people dancing, though the music had slowed down some since earlier in the night, but Molly and Arthur were still swaying together, a sight that maybe Percy’s heart swell.  


“What time is it?” Oliver asked, “I can’t see my watch.”  


“Nearly two.”  


Oliver pressed a kiss to Percy’s shoulder, “Mmm, are you tired?”  


“A little bit. I think this is my fourth glass of champagne. Do you want to finish it?”  


Oliver shook his head, and Percy leaned back to set the half empty glass on the nearest table.  


“Can you believe that we’re married?” Oliver whispered. It was easy, somehow, for Percy to hear him over the din of the tent, “What would tell little eleven year Percy?”  


“That he’s going to be alright,” Percy said, after a few seconds, “That he’ll be alright in the end. I might not tell him about all this lap sitting, it would scandalize him.”  


Oliver threw his head back and laughed.  


“I love you Ollie.”  


“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, appreciate you all as always! my comments are always open. as i reread the books it's possible i might bang out some hogwarts era stuff but who knows? school is eating up all of my time! i feel like i need a time turner


End file.
